AquaticDolphin
|place = 14/15 |alliances = Sandstone |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 6}} AquaticDolphin, also known as Aquatic, is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. 'Profile' Name: '''AquaticDolphin '''Age: 16 Current Residence: Ontario, Canada Occupation: Anthropologist Tribe Designation: Hobbies: Volleyball, making YouTube videos, and watching reality TV shows. Pet Peeves: Feet, spiders, snakes, and people who never stop talking. 3 Words to Describe You: Direct, Skilled, Flexible If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: My dog Cooper - he always love me since the day my family bought him, he sleep with me and always there for me when I'm alone. My Phone - pretty obvious, i love using my phone for many various reasons (talking with friend, on snapchat, play games, etc). Ice cream - Ice cream in a deserted island will melt but i can eat a whole container of ice cream in one day, my favorite flavor is cookie and cream and cinnamon. Without ice-cream, i would eat healthy food lmao Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Watched a couple of episodes of Season 2 and the quality is very good from a fan of survivor. You are really good when it comes to editing and filming, i would love to play and show you why I am a fan of survivor. Your show is the type of quality game-show that i would play, I don't see a lot of people with good quality survivor show lmao. Also I love how you be creative with our survivor and try to add every aspect from the real show. Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: 'My strategy will get me to the end. Basically on Day 1, i will build as much relationship with my tribe as possible so they have a good vibe toward me and won't turn their back on me. Then I will pick people who I think will benefit my game and help me to get to the end. I'm here to cause drama and make moves that no one will make on their own. When it comes to merge, that where the line in the sand will be drawn, backstabbing my alliance, manipulating people and just be a villain lmao. In order to win you must go bug or go home and i will outwit, outplay and outlast my fellow castaway. 'Survivor 'Ivory Coast' On Day 1, the Ananas tribe quickly began getting to know each of their tribemates. Aquatic, being very passionate and friendly to his fellow castaways, quickly made bonds with all of the teammates. Having been somewhat strong in the Day 3 immunity challenge, he had a part in allowing his tribe to be safe from Tribal Council. On Day 4, however, his stance towards his tribe quickly changed. Aquatic began making alliances with every single one of his tribe mates, causing much distrust towards his behavior and attitude at camp. At the Day 6 immunity challenge, the Ananas tribe lost, forcing chaos back at their camp due to multiple alliances trying to figure out who to vote out. With Aquatic being the middleman between everyone, an alliance formed between Ayda, Gamer, and Derpy, who aimed to vote out Aquatic at that night's Tribal Council. At Tribal, Aquatic mistakenly outed Gamer as his target for the vote, which led to the majority alliance to vote him out, making him the 2nd person voted out of Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. 'Voting History' 'Trivia' * AquaticDolphin is the first anthropologist to compete in a season. Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Contestant Category:Ananas Tribe Category:14th Place